Take Up the Yankee's Bayonet
by Plagued Porcelain
Summary: Relocated before the dawn of a political war, Pippa Dent and her brothers are assigned to guard the castle of Hogwarts for the murderer Sirius Black has escaped. Strong believers in the usage of modern Muggle weapons, the Dents take the castle by storm with their radical American ideals. At the heart of it all, Pippa must learn the ways of the political world if she is to survive.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that belongs to JKR or any company affiliated with Harry Potter. This is purely for fun and not for profit.

A/N: Welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfiction! I don't really count the other one as it was a one-shot. So the idea for this story stemmed from a conversation I had with my friends about modern weapons vs HP magic. I was the one who stood up for modernized weapons, saying that Muggles, if they wanted to, could wipe wizards off the face of the planet. So, basically I am writing this in support of that idea. This will deal with Muggle politics vs Wizard politics as well as the overwhelming plot of Harry Potter.

As for the main character, who better than an American to be Pro-Muggle Weapons? So in light of her American-ness, I have introduced the idea of witch-hunt persecutors and the idea of an equivalent exchange of lives between Muggles and Wizards. I feel as if the Wizarding World in America would be completely different than that of the English.

So, if you would like, I ask you to come along for this peculiar ride as we explore Harry Potter through the view of an American, Pro-Muggle Weapon, witch-hunter persecutor.

~PlaguedPorcelain

* * *

Chapter 1:

Killer Queen

The sight repulsed her. Among these Muggles, she found the fight for humanity a battle almost lost. She struggled to keep her sanity. Why she had not gone insane already from the actions of the Muggles about her astounded her. This time however, she had a hard time not killing every last one of them.

She put down the kickstand of her Vincent Black Shadow and pulled off the black helmet she wore before unbuttoning the top button of her faux leather jacket. Taking in a deep breath, she ran her hands through her hair before reaching down to check if her gun was there, a nervous habit. It was almost sunset and she could only see their silhouettes from where she stood. But she knew she had to move closer and that would expose their faces.

She tuned her two-way radio to the right frequency and signaled her brother. "Elliot, you better get out here. Bring the van."

"Is it bad, Pippa?" was the static-filled response.

"Worse than I can describe." She hooked her radio to her belt as she breathed deeply. As she inched closer, she could see the crows lining the branches of the tree. Their black beady eyes watched her curiously as she neared their feast.

Finding the carrion revolting, she drew her wand and cast the exploding spell, "Expulso", on the birds, leaving only their feathers to litter the ground beneath the old branches. A little hysterical laugh caught in the back of her throat as she took in the sight of the Hanging tree.

She pulled a folded piece of notebook paper from her back pocket and read the only verses on the page. It was that note that tipped her off about what had happened.

"I feel the rope against my bark,  
And the weight of him in my grain,  
I feel in the throe of his final woe  
The touch of my own last pain.

And never more shall leaves come forth  
On the bough that bears the ban;  
I am burned with dread, I am dried and dead,  
From the curse of a guiltless man."

By the time she had finished reading, she heard a noisy van coming. She just stood at looked at the three of them before her, waiting for Elliot and whoever he decided to bring with them to exit from the van.

Her ears somehow missed the closing of the car doors; maybe her mind was just being overloaded with dark thoughts. She was startled as a firm hand slid across her shoulder and pulled her tight to him. "Pippa, I'm sorry." Elliot planted a chaste kiss against her forehead as she just stared blankly at the old oak.

"Damned Muggles," Charlie swore as he came up behind them with James and Weston. "Jesus Christ."

The five of them wore expressions of disgust. Being siblings, they all relatively had the same expression. It was not often they were called to handle a situation like the one that was presented before them and when it happened, Pippa was always utterly destroyed. "They're just kids," she whimpered against Elliot. She wasn't too much older than a kid herself, being only fifteen.

"I know, kid," Elliot stroked her dark hair. "James, Wes, cut them down." He nodded to Charlie to take Pippa from him. "I'll go ahead to the Department to file another report about this town." Elliot Disapparated from his position next to them. She could still feel his warmth.

"Pippa!" Weston called. She was released by Charlie to go to her other brothers. They had laid out the three kids on the ground. The empty nooses swung eerily above them with the evening breeze. "It's Todd, Maggie and Olivia."

Pippa did not look at the corpses of the kids for their flesh was torn and purple. She just silently cried in their wake. They were supposed to go to Wizarding School for the first time this year. The three eleven year olds were too young to even pose a threat to anyone. This was the worst part of her job: having to collect the bodies of murdered children. Thankfully the incident was far and few between for if it was a constant occurrence, she would have killed herself long ago.

She turned from the scene, walking past each of her brothers, mounting her bike. She kicked up the kick stand and began to put her helmet on.

Charlie came to her. "What are you doing?"

She thrust the helmet madly onto her head. "I'm going hunting." She started the bike and sped away.

"Char, you're never going to catch her in time with the van. Go on to the Department and tell El. Right now, he's the only one that's going to be able to calm her down." James had zipped all of the children into body bags and was gently carrying them one by one back to the van. "Plus, I don't blame her for going psycho. Those Bible-thumping Muggles deserve what's coming to them. They've been killing us for centuries, our innocents. These children deserve retribution. She will atone for them."

Charlie silently agreed with his younger brother before Disapparating just like Elliot, leaving Weston and James to drive back to Headquarters.

As she sped into town, she passed by the first couple of houses. It was not the houses she cared about. It was the church. She had found a bible at the scene. And it belonged to the little church that was all prettily lit up as the evening services began. Pulling into the first spot she saw, she hastily turned off her motorcycle and tore off her helmet, casting it to the ground.

From her position, she could hear the hymn they sung: "Onward, Christian soldiers, marching as to war, with the cross of Jesus going on before…"

She walked fast towards the church, pulling her wand from her sleeve, dimming all the lights in the street. She slammed open the doors of the little, white washed church, drawing all attention to herself. She used the Colloshoo hex, making all of the occupants, male and female, young and old, cement themselves to the floor.

Running to the reverend, she screamed to the crowd, "Watch as I torture him just as you did to those kids! Crucio!" The man fell to the ground, writhing and shrieking in pain. This was what would avenge their deaths. She turned to the next closest person, starting to torture him as well.

"Stop, demon," someone ordered. And she, funnily enough, obeyed. Turning towards the voice, she leaned in close to the old woman, her green eyes misted with tears as she tried to control her rage.

"You are right. You have summoned a demon. Incendio!" She shot fireball after fireball into the pews, catching the church on fire. She muttered the flame-freezing charm for herself and sat down and watched as the church and its congregation were slowly consumed by fire.

Elliot Apparated, drawing her attention. "Philippa Yvonne!" He quickly distinguished all of the fires. Fortunately, no one had been hurt yet. "I know you are hurt by these people killing our children, but mass murdering them is not the way of our Order. You swore to protect the innocent. And most of these you've attacked are no less innocent than Todd, Olivia and Maggie! There is no punishment applicable for these actions that would not interfere with your usefulness to the Order."

"Elliot! They condemned our children! They agreed to hang them! None of them stopped it! How are they not guilty?!" She screamed.

"Pippa," he snapped, anger boiling inside of him. "You don't understand the politics of the matter. Please, just trust me on this."

"The politics? Damnit, Elliot! The lives of children were destroyed because of politics?! Where are the priorities of our government? Where are your priorities?!"

"Pippa, please…" he reached out to touch her, but she smacked his hand away. "You'll understand later."

"Will I, Elliot?" Her eyes filled with the look of betrayal. "Allow me this then." She took her gun from its holder and shot the reverend at pointblank in the head. Ignoring the screams about her, she turned her back on Elliot and left him to clean up her mess.

~~~~Two Months Later~~~~

"What do you mean we're being sent to babysit a school?! I'm not a bodyguard for students!" Charlie exploded when Elliot and the head of the Department of Obliviators were making out the punishment for Pippa. He was slamming tables and throwing a real fit.

"Calm down, Char," James said as he pulled his twin back into a seated position. "This isn't your decision. It's El's."

The Department Head scowled and commented dryly, "This isn't a demotion, it's just relocation. Given the strained political atmosphere as of right now between wizards and Muggles, it's much better and less of a hassle for everyone for you to be stationed in England. The South is adamant on the fact that witch hunts must happen. I'd rather pull all of my people out of the small towns to lessen the possibility of their capture and torture, but it is the decision of the people." Turning pointedly toward Philippa, he glared, "You going around and trying to mass murder an entire town violates the law and causes grief amongst our worlds. Anytime an incident like this happens, I have to report it to the United States government and then a bunch of political bullshit flies at my face. So to rid us of anymore incidents, I am sending all of you to work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Politics. It was the most disgusting word in the world. She had heard it so often recently. She was told that the reason why those kids had been turned over to the Muggles was because of an agreement with the Muggle world. For every life a wizard took from the Muggle community, they were allowed to retaliate. That was why the Department didn't stop the lynching of the kids. And why they did not allow her to kill them all. A week after she killed the minister, another wizard was killed. The poor woman was burned on the stake. It was disgusting what the law was. The law came about as Mutually Assured Destruction. Most people believed the term was only applied to the Soviet Union and the Americans, but it mainly applied to American wizards and the American Muggles. The wizards were aware of the nuclear weapons the Muggles had and the Muggles knew the power of wizards. Now, if anything happened because of the other group, they were to sacrifice people to equalized power.

"Understood," Elliot replied stiffly. Yes, he understood politics. That was why he would be Lord Minister one day.

The Department Head signed their passage waivers and then said, "I will kill all of you myself if this turns international." He pulled Pippa aside, holding her elbow tight. He whispered in her ear as he slid her wand from her sleeve. "You're on probation. You are not allowed to do wand magic for four months." With that, they were dismissed and were sent away to collect their things.

* * *

"I can overrule him!" Alfred Dent was not the best at controlling his anger. He was where Pippa and Charlie got their anger management skills. Elliot, James and Weston all took after Melanie, who was always the calm one.

"Dear, it is for the best. As much as I don't want to see my children go, I …"

"Mel, you don't understand! Pippa was doing what any normal person would do: seek revenge. Plus, she's registered to kill witch-hunters. As the Southeast Lord Minister, I command you to stay here." Something went flying past James' head, shattering as it hit the wall.

Elliot stood and came to stand in front of his father. Placing his hands on either shoulder, he dictated calmly, "We are going. I have made up my mind. We are going to diminish the political strife that is about to ensue. I need you to stay vigilant and keep control of your anger for mom's sake. She doesn't deserve to be publically exploited for the faults of her children or her husband. Dad, Pippa is the only one underage. We boys can take care of ourselves and her. Plus, its time I moved out of the house anyways."

Alfred didn't say a word. He was defeated by Elliot, his prodigy. It was Elliot who was destined to be Lord Minister one day. Melanie believed that every one of her children were going to do well. She was clearly in favor of sending them away. Of course she would miss them, but she knew the benefits of living by oneself. It would be an eye-opening and soul-finding experience for each of them and she would gladly give them up in order for them to experience that.

"When do you leave?" she asked quietly.

"Today," Elliot replied.

* * *

She slumped against the comforting leather of the train's seats. The rhythmic clacking of the train was lulling her to sleep, much like cars did. It had been more than a day since she had slept so sleep seemed so tempting. She had to stay up. She had to keep watch. There was a murderer loose. That was another reason why they were there.

Knocking away the cobwebs in her head, Pippa sat a little straighter and picked up a discarded newspaper from the floor. The picture on the cover was of the murderer screaming, the picture unmoving. She read the headlines from the New York Times: Venezuelan President Flees, Indians beat Twins 5-4 in 22 innings. Far at the bottom was the murderer's story: High-Security Prisoner Escaped.

To her left, she could see Weston reading the Daily Prophet, the British version of the American Wizarding Paper the Salem Mirage. The same picture of the murderer screaming was on its cover, though he moved on this one. He was a Death Eater, working for the Dark Lord, for Voldemort. It was him that everyone feared. But thankfully he was dead. Now it was just his followers that haunted the Wizarding world. It was this Sirius Black who they hunted now, not just witch-hunters.

The cars of the train slowed, squealing to a stop. She looked to each of her brothers, looking for an answer. They weren't supposed to stop, not until they reached Hogwarts. "Elliot," she whispered, grabbing onto his arm as the atmosphere chilled. Immediately she let go, regaining her scowl and rage towards him. "Dementors." The windows frosted over and the lights grew dark as the wraiths drew close. The door opened with a click.

Elliot was ready, though, his wolf Patronus snarling as the creature floated eerily outside the door. The wolf clearly deterred the Dementor as it left their compartment and moved onto the next. Elliot, however, was not satisfied with his result and left to find out what was happening. Pippa looked to James, Charles and Wesley who sat across from her. "Why are they here now?"

The boys shrugged and continued to read their books or newspapers. Pippa frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. Standing, she left to find Elliot.

"Hey, Pip, don't…" She closed the door behind her, silencing the warning from Weston.

She walked down the narrow hallway, shivering in the sudden cold of the Dementors' presence. Passing compartment after compartment, she surveyed for Elliot. "Hey, El! Hey, asshole!" She called into the darkness. Silence answered her as she pressed forward. She heard something, further down the hallway.

It was the sound of raspy breathing. More specifically the sound of a Dementor sucking a soul dry. Running, she came to behold the second to last compartment, a huge Dementor clutching at the door. She grasped the gun on her belt, raising it at the creature. She knew it would not harm the wraith, but without wand magic, she was utterly disposable without her gun. And it was sucking the life from a boy and she was about to pull the trigger when a white light exploded.

The Dementor fled; the chill and the utter despair left the area. A swift hand pushed hard on her hand that held the gun. "Put that away, Pip," Elliot breathed angrily into her ear before pushing past her.

"Remus," he greeted, extending a hand. "Good to see you've come on as Professor."

"Elliot Dent, my boy," they shook hands heartily. "Philippa, it's nice to see you too. Nasty business Dementors. But I suppose you're here for the same reason they are." The blonde haired man smiled kindly at the Dent siblings.

"Remus," Pippa nodded in his direction before going into the booth, registering the fainted boy and his four friends. Checking the boy's head, Pippa looked to the men. "We had a deal with the Dementors. They weren't supposed to come onto the train. We were supposed to be guarding the students."

"Pippa's right. We had an agreement. Unless the Ministry of Magic went behind our backs," Elliot exchanged looks with Remus before a smile spread across his face. "I'm sure they don't like that a bunch of Americans are going to guard Hogwarts in addition to their Dementors."

"They especially don't like that Muggle-hunters are involved." Looking at his watch, he said, "I must talk with the driver. Elliot, would you mind accompanying me?"

"I'd love to, as it was my job to keep this train safe. Pip, stay here and don't do anything stupid."

"Whatever, El," she rolled her eyes at him, checking the pulse of the boy with the glasses. "Remus, do you have any chocolate?"

He patted down his pockets before answering, "There is a bar in my suitcase pocket." He threw an arm about Elliot's shoulders and guided the boy away, chatting fondly. Pippa stood and retrieved the chocolate bar from his suitcase.

"Eat this," she commanded. The four of them, two boys and two girls, just stared at her, blinking. "Stop staring."

The mousy girl with frizzled hair was the first to recover. "Hermione Granger," she stuck out her hand for Pippa to shake. Pippa took it firmly and then passed out the chocolate.

"What was that?" the red haired girl asked, her eyes wide.

Pippa moved to sit down next to the passed out boy. "A Dementor, a guard of Azkaban." She took a piece of chocolate herself before introducing herself. "By the way, I'm Pippa Dent."

"This is Ron and Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom." Hermione introduced.

"What an unfortunate last name," Pippa commented on the dark-haired boy's name. Hermione was not pleased with her humor. Instead she looked down at Pippa's hip, frowning.

"Why do you have that here?"

Taking the gun from her side, Pippa spun it about before unloading it. "I hunt Witch-hunters, to keep our population safe."

"It's illegal to carry those in Britain." She whispered.

"I'm American. We do what we want." Pippa shoved the magazine back in before placing it back in its holder. She gave a hard look to the younger girl, making a gun with her hand, pointing it at Hermione. "I could put a bullet in your brain before you could even think of casting a spell. Magic can't stop a bullet travelling at minimum 180 meters per second in an instant's notice." She hit the wood wall hard. "Bam, you're dead."

James was the first of her brothers to find her after Elliot. He leaned against the doorway. "Stop scaring the children, Pip." Being the calmest of the five of them, he was an exceptional sharp-shooter as patience was his talent. She could only aspire to be as good as him.

"She doesn't even know who we are, idiot," he reprimanded.

"I thought maybe the numbers on our necks gave it away."

For the first time, the red-haired boy, Ron, spoke up. "You're a Talon, aren't you?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. So, you know of us?" She smiled smugly at James, reveling in the boy's admiration.

"Our dad works for the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office," the other ginger said. "You're famous Witch-hunt persecutors." The brown haired boy next to her shivered at her words.

"Don't worry yourselves with Sirius Black. He will be hunted like any other prey we've ever had." James tugged on her arm, dragging her away. "When that boy wakes up, give him the chocolate." He successfully pulled her away from the cabin.

"What in the hell was that? I know you're the least logical of our group, but shit, you're just waving your gun about!" James wasn't mad. He never was mad. Frustrated, maybe, but never mad.

"I was judging the environment of the masses. Apparently only the Muggle-borns understand modern Muggle weaponry. They wouldn't even know what hit them if the atomic bombs fell here. Our charges are hopeless."

"Pip, this is a different culture. You must be careful with your actions. Tensions are high in the political world. One slip up here results in our own demises. So keep a cool head."

She punched James hard in the arm. Playfully, she commented, "You better keep me on a leash before I try to burn people again… I'm a killer."

* * *

End of story attributions:

The poem is attributed to Paul Laurence Dunbar and is called the Haunted Oak.

The title is attributed to Queen.

Questions:

Please give your opinion on Muggle weapons in the HP universe.

A/N:

As this is the pilot chapter, we do not find out much about American Wizarding policies or politics. I plan to explain a little bit more in the next few chapters, especially the ability and almost job of torturing Muggles and the use of the Unforgivable Curses.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR TIME AND CONSIDERATION! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
